A Different Kind of Love
by Charott
Summary: "We're from two different world's Blaine. You're practically made of money and i'm some cheap stripper hoping to make enough for my next meal. How could you ever be in love with someone like me?" Blaine Anderson is a man of wealth,he's always done right by his father, but when he stumbles across a very gorgeous dancer named Kurt, will he follow his heart? Better read than Summary:D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I'm Charlotte and this is my first fanfic of here :D Please me gentle on me and don't forget to review :D**_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

Blaine spun around on the spot in which he found himself, arms tucked tightly underneath the armpits of two other men, boxing him in so all he could do was stare. The bright lights flashed their way around the dark room, and Blaine was sure they would send everyone into an epileptic fit they were that bright.

"What do you think Blainers?" the man on Blaine's right asked, his head held high, breathing in the fumes of alcohol and sex.

Blaine knew he had two options.

Number one, he could say he was so happy and thankful that his best friends since high school had decided it was a marvellous idea to take him out to a strip club for his 25th birthday. A perfectly average _heterosexual_ strip club, he might add. Judging by the fact that Blaine counted himself as 100% gay, he had no idea why the two idiots at his side had even thought this plan would be good in anyway shape or form. If he went with this option, it would most likely end with a '_We love you, now stop talking Blainers and lets get you some action!'_, which would most likely be Blaine looking extremely uncomfortable as a female stripper gave him a lap dance, under the impression that she was arousing him.

_Wrong._

The second option would be to tell his friends that they were complete and utter idiots and he never ever wanted to see them again after this horrendous night, and that he was going home to cuddle up on the couch with his abusive cat and a tub of Ben and Jerry's finest. Though of course he knew that would just end with a ' _Stop complaining Blainers and lets get you some action!',_ which would most likely be Blaine looking extremely uncomfortable as a female stripper gave him a lap dance, under the impression that she was arousing him.

_Wrong again._

Blaine took a deep breath as the music pounded into his ears.

"Wes, David… I don't think you thought this through…" he began, only to be cut off by a roll of dollar bills being shoved between his lips, Wes letting out a boom of laughter before he spun Blaine around and marched him toward the stage, David right behind him.

"Now listen up Blainers. Today is your birthday; your 25th birthday might I add, and it's only fair that we got you a little gift. So before you start mouthing off as usual, just trust your dear friends and enjoy the show" Wes tossed him a wink and clapped him on the shoulder, Blaine's eyes now trailing up onto the stage.

To be honest, the stage looked more like a runway than an actual stage. Only this runway was fully equipped with shiny silver poles that extended out of the glittery roof. Blaine took the roll of money out of his mouth and let his eyes remain focused on the stage as a series of women strolled out, all dressed from head to toe in black leather, their hair loose and flowing, makeup thick and marvellous. Blaine felt absolutely nothing toward them as all five took their place on the poles, legs up in the air, Wes and David screaming out in delight beside Blaine.

It took Blaine exactly 10 seconds to become absolutely bored, so he turned around to make some excuse when Wes spun him back to face the stage.

"Happy Birthday Blaine" he grinned and Blaine watched on in awe as five grown men in leather made their way out onto the stage, all carrying whips, tossing them this way and that. Now Blaine had never been one for BDSM, but this was kind of turning him on. He moved from drool from the corner of his mouth as one man in particular dropped to his knees in front of him, arching his back, exposing his perfectly tones chest.

"It's like some strange bi sexual strip club we found" David grinned into Blaine's ear as people began to push in front of them, shoving dollar bills into the mans pants.

"It certainly is strange" Blaine cried back as the toned chested man ran his hands down his own body. Blaine was so absorbed in where that hand was going that he got quite a shock when a black high heeled boot appeared on the mans chest, causing him to freeze.

"Good evening Ladies and not so gentle men" a female Latina voice rang out across the room, a series of cheers following it. Blaine let his eyes trail up the boot to a very tanned thigh, which belonged to a very tanned and very beautiful woman. She had a microphone attached to her ear and quite a few notes of money sticking out from her black leather bra that seemed to be pushing her rather large breasts up. She gave a small smile to the audience, flipping her long ebony hair over her shoulder.

" Are you ready for a good night?" she asked and the room once again burst into a chorus of cheers, Wes and David among the loudest of people.

"Are you ready for a fun night?" she asked, this time a little louder, the reaction exactly the same.

"Are you ready for a _sexy_ night?" she asked and the room practically exploded into screams as the lights began to roam around the room once more, lighting up the Latina's body in red and blue lights, music blaring through the speakers.

The moment the drums began the blonde man on the floor began to move, his hands trailing up the woman's leg, his fingers exploring her skin with a silky touch. Blaine swallowed as he felt his neck become hotter, the mans hands now on her upper thigh. The moment his fingers began to trail over her black mini shorts her was pulled swiftly to his feet, the girl jumping up almost gracefully, wrapping her long legs around his waist, her mouth opening, a crisp yet wonderful voice filling the room.

"_Feels so good being bad, There's no way I'm turning back, Now the pain is my pleasure, Cause nothing could measure"_

The woman sung and Blaine felt his blood run a little faster. She was rather good, her body moving along to the rhythm as she was pulled backwards by the blonde man. Behind her the other dancers had paired up, the girls all clasping the boys, their hands roaming everywhere. Blaine watched as they all moved as one to the beat, the lights flashing all around them.

"_Love is great, love is fine, Out the box, out of line, The affliction of the feeling, Leaves me wanting more"_

David hit Blaine on the shoulder once the Latina woman and the Blonde boy fell apart, the Latina jumping gracefully up onto the silver pole beside her, flipping upside down, her hands running over her body as she continued to sing, the other dancers now separating, the women crawling all over the stage as the men whipped the air.

"_Cause I may be bad But I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones May break my bones, But chains and whips Excite me."_

The Latina remained on the pole as the Blonde male disappeared, a tall blonde women stepping forward in black stilettos and a tight black corset. She dipped down and crawled forward toward Wes, her blue eyes set on him. Blaine watched in shock as she knelt at the edge of the stage, running her hands down her body as she watched Wes, the man utterly stunned.

"_Come on, Come on, Come on, I like it, Like it"_

She gave him a wink before she was scooped up by a tall Asian man, the pair moving to the back of the stage as the three remaining women moved to the front of the stage, all with whips in their hands, their voices blending together in a way that Blaine could only describe as a '_ Perfect sex harmony'._

" _S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M"_

They all chanted and Blaine watched as they broke apart, leaving only a small brunette in the middle of the stage, a pair of arms snaking around her exposed waist, the women closing her eyes as the hands paused, a new voice taking over from the women. Blaine almost choked on the air as he heard the voice, his eyes opening wide. It did not belong to a woman, but was almost as soft as one, with a hint of urgency.

"_Oh! I love the feeling you bring to me, Oh, you turn me on."_

Blaine felt himself leaning toward the stage as the arms around the women's waist lifted her up and she almost fell forward, dipping forward, disappearing through the mans legs. Blaine felt himself start to breath faster as his eyes set themselves on the new dancer. He was wearing a long coat with no shirt underneath, pants that seemed a little too tight, knew high boots and a top hat. His skin was so white and so clear; Blaine felt he was staring longingly at a beautiful porcelain doll. The man turned his head towards the audience as the blonde male returned and pulled him into his arms in a tight embrace, his lips on the smaller mans neck.

"_It's exactly what I've been yearning for. Give it to me strong! And meet me in my boudoir; Make my body say ah, ah, ah! I like it, like it!"_

The smaller man pushed the blonde once away, leaving his coat with him. He danced to the front of the stage as he sung, holding the last night a little long as the Latina and the blonde women appeared by his side, running their hands down his body as people applauded, the trio moving back into the darkness as the tall Asian man and an Asian women now worked the poles.

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

The lights shut off instantly and the room bust into applause, Wes pulling Blaine into his chest roughly, shaking him around as David cheered.

"What do you think?" Wes cried above all the noise and Blaine nodded his head, trying to regain control on his breathing and blood flow.

" You guys are great" he breathed and Wes cheered louder, shoving Blaine away from himself, the small brunette women appearing on the stage once more, this time with a leather jacket on.

"We hope you enjoyed that performance, Now can we all have a round of applause for our sweetest girl out here tonight! Put your hands together for SUGAR!" the women cried and the room began to cheer once more as another small brunette women made her way onto the stage, her outfit seeming to be a long fluffy nightgown. Blaine found himself chuckling as David let out a small moan of annoyance as the women smiled. She ran a hand down her side and in the blind of an eye the night gown was gone, revealing a tight fitting purple corset and black stockings, the room clapping wildly as Sugar climbed onto the pole and began to dance. Blaine watched for about a minute as people threw money onto the stage; men and women trying to get a closer look at the dancer, before he clapped David on the shoulder, told him he'd be back soon, and wondered off to find the bar.

After pushing his way through the crowd of horny men and women, Blaine decided her really needed to pee. The topless bartender pointed him toward a door at the other side of the room, so Blaine thanked him and made his way over there, the noise stopping the moment he closed the door.

"Holy crap" Blaine said to no one in particular as he found himself in slight darkness, the thumping of the music still on his bones. He turned around and walked a little faster, his bladder now rather uncomfortable. Once he made his way down the darkened hall he came to a dead end with a door to his left and a door to his right. Naturally, Blaine opened the right door and stumbled into a brightly lit room. He could hear voiced up ahead, his eyes searching for signs that might point him in the right direction. He hurried along and pushed passed a curtain, coming into a room that was filled with more curtains. He let out a groan off annoyance, walking forward to a little blue curtain, hoping that he would perhaps find a fancy toilet, but all that was in the tiny little room was a chair and a box. Blaine sighed and went to turn around, the sound of the curtain being drawn making him freeze.

" Well, well. Mr Mathews, I must say I was presently surprised to hear that you have requesting me,_ alone._" An almost familiar voice whispered into Blaine's ear as a hand curled around his middle and gentle fingers tapped at his chest. He sucked in a deep breath as the very same hands spun him around. Blaine came face to face with the porcelain dancer and he held his pants start to harden.

He swallowed and went to open his mouth when a long finger pressed against his lips.

"Mr Mathews, sit. Relax" the man smirked, pushing Blaine down onto the small hair in the centre of the room. Blaine knew he should probably say something but _good God_ the man was hot. So he allowed himself to be pushed down onto the seat, the man straddling his lap, running his hands down Blaine's bright blue shirt.

" I have two rules" the dancer smirked as he shuffled himself a little closer, Blaine groaning as he felt the mans tight ass skim across his hard on.

"Number one, no touching. Number two, have fun" Kurt grinned before he rolled his hips into Blaine's and hopped up, leaning forward so Blaine had a rather nice view of his behind.

"Um.." Blaine swallowed, about to tell the man that this was all a mistake, when he leant forward, the man spun around and fell into Blaine, sending them both crashing to the floor, the dancer on top of Blaine, his glasz eyes wide with shock and laughter.

"Mr Mathews I am so sorry…" he began but he stopped short when Blaine looked at him.

"I…" Blaine let out a small noise and the dancer leant forward slightly, their noses touching.

"You have… beautiful eyes." He spoke softly and Blaine let a small breath escape his lips before the curtain flew open and a very angry man with a beefy neck stood there, his eyes wide.

" I'm one minutes late because I walk into the bloody toilets and I find you getting it on with another client!" the man cried and the dancer was on in his feet in a flash, head darting back and forth between the other two men in the room.

"I… Mr Mathews… what…" the man was clearly confused, Blaine taking in a breath.

"There seems to have been some form of mistake…" he began and the real Mr Mathews threw a glare in his direction.

"Don't you start? I paid good money for this thing over here, and you think you can take it from me?" the man roared and Blaine went to reply when the dancer cut in.

"Sir, it wasn't his fault…"

"Shut it you worthless tramp" the man snapped and the dancer looked horrified, his eyes widening in disbelief. Blaine was also stunned, but he somehow mistook that as anger and stepped forward.

" I think you should leave Mr Mathews" he said firmly and the chubby man continued to stare down at him.

"Don't you tell me…"

"Quite frankly sir I will tell you what to do, because you have just insulted and verbally violated a worker and he can quite easily sue you, and I would not mind testifying against you in the court of law." Blaine snapped and the man took the slightest step back.

"Whatever. I expect a refund." And with that he charged out of the room, leaving Blaine and the dancer alone.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said immediately as he looked over at the young man, who seemed to be hugging himself tightly.

"Yes I should image so. Why didn't you tell me you weren't Mr Mathews?" he asked and Blaine swallowed, fully aware that the gorgeous man was awaiting an answer.

"I was… a little… um… distracted" he blushed and the dancer huffed, straightening himself up.

"Right. Well, I wont complain to the owner because you saved my ass just then, but I'm not finishing that dance" he sighed and Blaine nodded.

"I didn't expect you too."

The man nodded and the pair stood in silence for a moment before the dancer licked his peach lips and sighed.

"Can I ask why you stumbled into here?" he asked and Blaine bit his lip.

"I was looking for the toilets" he admitted and the man gave a small smirk before he walked towards the open curtain.

"You should have taken the door on your left. Have a nice day Mr…"

"Anderson. Blaine Anderson" Blaine nodded and the man gave him a quick smile.

"That's quite a sexy name. Goodbye _Blaine." _with that he clicked his tongue and disappeared, leaving Blaine alone, horny and desperate for the loo.

Perfect.

* * *

"Blaine, we have to go." Wes sighed as people began to pile out of the building a few hours later, Blaine's eyes scanning the stage for any sight of the gorgeous man.

"Give me a second" Blaine sighed, making his way toward the stage where the small brunette woman in the leather jacket now sat, in deep conversation with the blonde dancer.

"…He seems really odd ever since he got back from… Can we help you?" the woman asked politely as she noticed Blaine approaching, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. As Blaine got closer to her he could now make out the fine details of her rather beautiful face. She had a lovely pair of brown eyes, plump lips and a large nose, which Blaine found rather cute. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow when Blaine didn't respond, causing him to blush.

"Um... Hi. Great show. I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find the… brunette male dancer. He's smaller than the others but he has…. Um…. Really pale skin and lovely eyes… green and blue…"Blaine babbled on and the woman gave a small smirk toward the blonde man, who now turned his attention to Blaine.

"And if we give you his whereabouts, do you plan to ravish him in sheets of silk?" the man asked and the woman hit him lightly, a small sound escaping her lips.

"Sam! Look, we don't give out personal details of the dancers to customers…" the woman began and Blaine raised his hands to silence her.

"I understand. Could you tell him Mr Mathews said it was nice meeting him, and that he's very glad he took the door to the right." Blaine nodded and the woman frowned.

"Um… okay" she nodded and Blaine thanked her once more before he hurried back to David and Wes who were standing by the exit, arms folded across their chests.

"All good?" David asked and Blaine nodded.

"Yup"

* * *

Rachel wondered back stage with Sam at her heels, her eyes scanning the room for Kurt. The moment she found him she bounded forward and gave him a small cough. He turned around and sighed.

"Yes Rachel?"

"A fine gentlemen told me to tell you that… A Mr Mathews I think it was, was very happy to meet you, and was glad he took the door to the right" Rachel smiled and Kurt shrugged.

"Sounds crazy to me" he muttered and Rachel sighed.

"Kurt, you know we can't get involved with the clients…"

"Rachel I know. Now go and make out with Finn or something" Kurt rolled his eyes and Rachel bounded off, missing the small smile that was now present on Kurt's lips.

The name Blaine Anderson would now be on his mind all night.

How he wished he would see those eyes again.

_**Thought and suggestions, feel free to review :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO READERS!

Thank you all sooo soo sooo much for the support with this story, i would love to hear more about what you think :)

You can find a link to my tumblr on my bio page, i always follow back :)

Enjoy!

Blaine wouldn't go as far as saying he was a stalker, oh no. To be a stalker you actually had to get a glimpse of the poor soul you were following, and he was not having any luck in that department. It had been a Friday when Blaine had first set eyes on the wonderful dancer (he refused to call him a stripper) at the unique strip club that his friends had forced him into, and he was starting to feel rather depressed. Couldn't he just steal a quick peek at the man before getting on with his boring life? Apparently not.

So Blaine had stumbled to the strip club each night for a week, standing outside in his jacket and woollen hat, looking like an A grade perve who wouldn't step inside, but preferred trying to get a look in through the cracks in the door. On several occasions said door had flung out and smacked him in the face, but not once had the beautiful man been the one doing the pushing on the other side.

Blaine was sure that the other dancers had notified the man about Blaine's strange behaviour, because on the Wednesday night when Blaine waiting outside in the cold after all the clients had left, the small brunette dancer Blaine had spoken to on Friday; he learnt her name was Rachel, had come out and kindly told him that the man he was looking for did not have a shift tonight. Rachel was also kind enough to lend Blaine a scarf the next night when she saw him outside of the club before he shift began.

Blaine had been the pathetic man and taken it.

Of course he knew what he was doing was verging on insane, and most definitely regarded as creepy, but never the less, he was persistent. That was until a very angry Latina women had flung open the door, which smacked Blaine in the face, and shouted at him in Spanish, that Blaine had retreated home to find ice and perhaps some comfort in a romantic movie, only to find that his curtains had been ripped to shreds and that his cat had broke into the freezer and tipped out all the ice onto his kitchen floor. Blaine, of course, only found this out when he hurried to his freezer and fell flat on his face on the hard, cold tiles.

Maybe that was Karma for being such a terrible stalker.

* * *

"You know, you could always spare a bit of money and come inside one of these days" Rachel smiled as she slipped out of the door halfway through Monday night, Blaine scrambling to his feet from his place on the sidewalk.

"I wouldn't want to be creepy" Blaine replied and he watched as Rachel raised a delicate eyebrow.

"And what do you call this?"

"Waiting" Blaine, sighed and Rachel folded her arms across her chest, dressed from head to toe in a wonderfully red winters fabric, her brown hair flowing over the front of her shoulders.

" Well, would you like to wait with me in a little coffee shop down the road? I wouldn't want Santana coming back out here and knocking you out again" Rachel smiled and Blaine let out a small breath.

"I suppose I could." He nodded and Rachel walked along side him as they made their way down the road.

"So, Blaine. Do you want to tell me why you're being so creepy right outside my work place?" Rachel asked as the pair walked. It had been a Saturday when Blaine had told her his real name.

"I… um… I guess I just wanted to see someone" Blaine sighed and he came to the realisation, finally, that he did not have a solid reason for standing outside of a strip club. He'd lost the plot.

" Anyone else would say that you were a totally insane individual, but I think it's sweet" Rachel cast Blaine a smile as they entered the coffee shop, the warmth putting some colour into their cheeks.

"Sweet?" Blaine asked as they found a table, Rachel nodding as she shrugged off her jacket.

"Yes, sweet. Not many guys I know would be willing to wait outside a strip club on a freezing cold night, just to catch a glimpse of someone they saw dance on a pole once, and I'm guessing you weren't there to see him dance" Rachel gave the young man a knowing look and Blaine blushed as he took off his woolly hat.

" I stumbled into a room and he thought I was someone else. He's so lovely Rachel and… I don't even know his name." Blaine sighed and Rachel leant over the table slightly.

"Blaine, it sounds to me like you may have a little case of the love bug" she smiled and then she sat back, shrugging her shoulders.

"So what if you do? It's perfectly normal." Rachel smiled and Blaine nodded as a waitress came over and took their orders.

"The only problem is, we aren't allowed to get involved with our clients. It sends the wrong message." Rachel sighed and Blaine gave the woman a frown.

"That's silly. What if you can't help it?" he asked and Rachel swallowed for a moment before she shrugged once more.

"It hasn't happened before. And we don't intend for it to start now" Rachel's tone became a little firmer and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you ask me here Rachel?" he asked and Rachel sighed.

"Santana asked me to tell you to back off. You're a nice guy Blaine, I can tell, but we have certain ruled that we can't break. Besides, Ku… the guy you want to see, he's been through a rough time lately and the last thing he needs is some charming guy to come along, make him fall for them, and then leave him flat on his ass when they realise that they can't take his lifestyle anymore." Rachel babbled on and Blaine nodded once, the woman leaning a little closer to him.

"I'm sorry Blaine. You seem like a really nice guy, but you… you're from a different world than we are, and the two just don't mix" Rachel sighed and Blaine looked away as she gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Thanks" he mumbled and the woman sat up a little straighter, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair, folding it neatly in her lap.

"Look. There is nothing I can really do; it's just the rules. If I could do something Blaine, I would." Rachel stood up as the drinks came, her hand picking up the little take away coffee container, handing Blaine's drink over to him.

"Do me a favour and don't stand outside anymore" Rachel gave his hand one final squeeze before she headed out of the door, back into the cold street. Blaine let his head fall into his hands with a sigh. Wonderful.

Just freaking wonderful.

* * *

" You said what?" Kurt asked a little loudly as he tied the back of Rachel's thing black bra together, the woman letting out a small squeal when he pulled too tight.

"I told him that I don't want to see you hurt, and not to come around anymore" Rachel gasped and Kurt let her go, his hands on his bare hips. The young woman looked at him with large eyes before she spun around the face the mirror, grabbing a tube of lipstick from the counter.

"Rachel, why? Isn't it my decision about who I do and do not get to see?" Kurt asked as Santana sauntered past him in red underwear and high-heeled boots.

"Nope lady face, it's mine. And that man is a creep." Santana flipped her hair over one shoulder and grabbed a microphone.

"Now stop complaining and practice" she snapped before she made her way on stage, Kurt rolling his eyes as he pulled off his jeans, throwing them at Sam.

" I don't think it's fair" Kurt sighed as Rachel move the stand in front of him, her hands running down his chest before she dipped down through his legs, her own wrapping around the mans waist, holding herself up.

"It's perfectly fair Kurt, think of the pain you've just been through. Do you really want all that again?" Rachel asked as she was pulled gracefully over the top of Kurt, the man glaring at her as he spun her around.

"That's not for you to decide. And I'm not coming to your house tonight for that movie marathon" Kurt growled as he let go of Rachel, the girl stumbling back into Sam's arms.

" But Kurt! We had this planned for weeks!"

"And I had a plan to meet the one Rachel, what if you drove him away?" Kurt asked before he turned on his heel and grabbed his coat, throwing it around his shoulders, turning around to look at Sam.

"Tell Santana I'm sorry" And with that he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Blaine loved ice cream. Any flavours seemed to make him feel ten times better, so he let the smile form on his lips when his hand reached out to grab the last tub of Ben and Jerry's, rum and raisin. His smile faltered however, when a soft hand also reached out for the ice cream, scratching the skin off of Blaine's hand in the process.

"Oh crap" Blaine cried as he pulled his hand back, turning around to see his attacker staring back at him with large round glasz eyes. The man smiled weakly and took a small step forward.

"I am so sorry. I was just… are you okay?" The young man asked and Blaine nodded, the smile spreading across his lips.

"I'm fine."

" I hear that you've been waiting outside the club for me?" Kurt asked and Blaine blushed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to see you again. Tell you how sorry I was about the mix up, make sure you didn't get into trouble." Blaine sighed and Kurt opened the freezer and took the tub, a smile on his face.

"Relax Blaine. I have the night off work. Would it be weird if I asked you to share this with me?" he asked and Blaine grinned.

"I'd love that…"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry its been a while, Senior year is starting to get to me :( But i found time! Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see happen next! The more ideas, the more likely it will happen!

* * *

Normally Kurt would think that spending a cold night eating ice cream with a person he gave a lap dance too at a strip club would be weird, and quite frankly, insane. But there was just something about Blaine that he couldn't get enough of. He wasn't sure if it was the generally kind nature that seemed to flow out of the young mans pores, or the way his eyes sparkled every time he spoke, he didn't know. Kurt wrapped his jacket tighter against his skin as he licked his spoon clean, Blaine smiling at him as they side by side on a rusty old bench in the middle of central park. Probably not the wisest decision either man had ever had, but in the moment they both seemed to be enjoying it.

"Just so you know, this isn't what I normally do every night" Blaine smiled as he dug him spoon into the tub of ice cream, the metal scraping against the bottom of it.

"Really? I'm shocked. You definitely seem like the kind of guy who shares ice-cream with strangers in the middle of central park" Kurt cast him a grin before he dropped his spoon into the tub and stretched out his arms, giving out a yawn.

They'd been sitting in the park for about an hour now, and he couldn't really feel his fingers.

"Of course. Kurt… I just wanted to thank you again, for being so cool about my… um…"

"Stalker-ish tendencies? Its fine" Kurt gave him a smile and Blaine nodded. He finished off the ice cream and licked his lips, Kurt giving him a small giggle.

"What?" Blaine asked and the man shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. You're just adorable" he smiled and he had the pleasure of watching Blaine blush.

"Thanks. You're also quite cute" Blaine sniffed before he rubbed his nose and stood up.

"Kurt, I'm about to ask you something, and you can say no if you'd like…"

" I don't do sex on first dates" Kurt said with a shrug and Blaine proceeded to choke.

"I'm sorry?" he squeaked and Kurt giggled as he stood up.

"Relax Blaine. It was a joke." Kurt grinned and Blaine nodded, his eyes still wide.

"Right…well… I was going to ask if you wanted to come back to my house and meet my cat." Blaine smiled and Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow as the wind rushed through his hair.

"Really? We're already at that level?" Kurt asked and Blaine simply swallowed.

"As flattering as meeting you're very abusive cat, I actually have to go home and figure out some form of excuse to feed Santana for why I wasn't on stage" Kurt smiled and he took a small step closer, tightening the red scarf around Blaine's neck for him.

"But, I'd be more than happy for you to walk me home" Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded, the pair walking side by side as they continued down the path, Blaine sighing.

"Kurt… I really am…"

"Sorry. I know. I find it kind of sweet that you'd come back just for me" Kurt bit his lips, dipping his hands into his pockets, Blaine doing the exact same.

"Don't you think it's weird… that we've known each other all of an hour and I'm already walking you home?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked at him as they walked, his eyes shining in the dark.

"Weird? Yes. But it doesn't feel weird" Kurt shrugged his shoulders and Blaine looked at his shoes.

"I know. Maybe… we're supposed to be friends?" he offered and Kurt let out a loud laugh into the night air.

"What's so funny?" Blaine sounded almost offended as they young man caught his breath and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, you just sounded like a teenage boy out of a really bad chick flick. But I suppose you have a point. Or, maybe we're supposed to be ice-cream buddies" Kurt grinned and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah."

They fell silent and carried on walking, coming up to the traffic now, the sound of the city hitting them.

" So, you have a boyfriend in your life? Or girlfriend?" Blaine asked suddenly and Kurt giggled.

"Honestly? You think I'd be straight?"

"Or bi? I don't know… I'm trying to be polite" Blaine smiled and Kurt shook his head.

"Nope. I'm recently single and ready to mingle." Kurt smiled and Blaine could see the light suddenly drain from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Touchy subject?"

"Yep. But how about you?" Kurt asked and Blaine bit his lip.

"I'm gay, and my last boyfriend ended up being a total sweetheart." Blaine sighed and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"He asked me… to… um… he asked me to marry him." Blaine swallowed and Kurt let out a small gasp.

"Seriously? Oh that's…. not so great apparently… Sorry" he blushed slightly and Blaine let out a huff of air, mist swirling around his head.

" Yeah. I guess I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment… or he just wasn't th right guy." Blaine nodded and the pair came to a stop outside a rather tall and rather run down building.

"This is my stop" Kurt gave a small sigh and Blaine smiled.

"Thank you for sharing ice-cream with me Kurt Hummel." Blaine held out his hand and Kurt shook it with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Mr Anderson. I take it you won't be hanging around my work anymore?" Kurt asked as he leant against the door, Blaine shaking his head.

"I don't think so, I don't want to get you into trouble" Blaine sighed and Kurt nodded.

"Fair point. Well then. I suppose this is it Mr Anderson" Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded.

"Have a nice night Kurt." He gave Kurt a wave and began to walk away, Kurt pulling him back, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You know. I could always scrap my one rule, just for tonight" He smiled and Blaine swallowed.

"You…."

" Catch on quick Anderson" Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine looked stunned.

"This was… this was a date?" he asked and Kurt fixed Blaine's scarf again, smirking slightly.

"If you want it to be." He grinned and Blaine looked at the other man, those glasz eyes almost begging him to stay.

"You barely know me," Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded, moving a little closer, their chests now pressed together.

"I want to get to know you Blaine. _All of you."_ Kurt breathed and Blaine felt the young mans hot breath on his ear, his body shivering.

" Kurt…I… I don't know…" Blaine swallowed and Kurt pressed their noses together.

"_Blaine"_ he sighed and Blaine proceeded to trip backwards of the steps and land in a set of bushes.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, rushing forward to the others mans aid, though Blaine was already on his feet, eyes wide in shock.

"Sorry! Um… I should get going. I have… a thing… with my… um… Simon." Blaine swallowed and Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"Simon?"

"Yeah… he's… well he's my cat… but he needs feeding… and if he doesn't get fed he gets grumpy and eats my socks, and I need them." Blaine rambled on and Kurt smiled, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"That's fine. Goodnight Blaine" he walked forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek for a second or two before he walked back up to the door, disappearing inside the building. Blaine let out an angry cry and stomped home. He had no idea what he'd just done, but he knew Wes would only have one thing to say to him.

_Blaine Anderson, you my good man, are a total and utter dickhead._


End file.
